


Social Link

by sarcasticism



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: The confession scene that Atlus cut from Persona 4.





	Social Link

“I focused all my attention on the murders to avoid having to confront myself. So long as I don’t try, nothing will change even if we catch the killer. Right now, I’m just plain old me and I wanna do everything I can with what I’ve got. With you guys.” Yosuke paused.

“I never knew I had such…” Yosuke blushed, “heat inside.”

Souji couldn’t help but smile.

“D-don’t make me say stuff like that!” Yosuke turned even redder.

Souji giggled a bit.

“...don’t go.” Yosuke covered Souji’s hand with his own. Souji turned to look at him, feeling his face heat up.

“I like you.”

Unable to hold back, Souji wove his hands in Yosuke’s hair and kissed him. Hearing the boy he'd been pining over confess to him had utterly destroyed his usually impeccable impulse control.

Souji felt like he was floating as Yosuke melted into the kiss. Yosuke put one hand on Souji's neck and the other flat against his chest. Souji thought he could stay like that forever.

When they pulled away from each other, Souji pressed his forehead to Yosuke’s and smiled.

“I never thought you’d feel the same way,” he said quietly.

“There’s a reason I call you partner, you know.” Yosuke smirked and Souji rolled his eyes in response.

"Later you'll have to show me that, what was it? _Heat_ inside you?"

Yosuke blushed and Souji laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> WE WERE ROBBED ATLAS!
> 
> Expect much more of this because I'm mad at Atlus for cutting out the Yosuke romance.
> 
> Anyways the lines of dialogue were hidden files in the game and can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ogh3mdPHsA)
> 
> I was inspired to write this from [these](http://sidonisms.tumblr.com/post/169663132583/say-it-with-me-kids-we-were-robbed-so-i-fixed) [two](https://dingli-dudali-du.tumblr.com/post/167153942464/are-you-fucking-kidding-me) posts on tumblr:


End file.
